Comfort
by wo-notice
Summary: Ryu comes home from a long day at work and just wants to relax, luckily Hayato is there. Set pretty far into the future.


**This is actually a remake of one of my older Akame drabbles from lj, but I just adore it so much and it fits HayaRyu so well. If anyone is interested in any of my Akame (and KameDa) fics my livejournal name is wonotice, lol shameless promotion XD. Ever since the Gokusen movie I've been wondering whatever happened to Hayato, did he become a truck driver? A ramen shop owner? Did he join the Yakuza? And I decided that he didn't do any of these things, instead he became Ryu's housewife XD**

**They are a little OOC mainly because this is set when they are probably around 30 or so and they have matured and settled down, and Hayato has become domesticated lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this ^_^**

Ryu stretched his sore muscles and sighed contentedly when he heard a satisfying crack. Teaching teenagers was just so tiring. He reached out to open the door but was surprised when it was opened for him. There in the doorway was Hayato wearing loose trousers and a greying t-shirt. He had a baby blue apron over the top of his clothes and his hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Hayato was grinning widely at Ryu who smiled tiredly back and let Hayato guide him into the genkan. He held onto Hayato's arm as he slipped off his shoes and placed his suitcase in the usual place before Hayato kissed him on the top of the head and led him into their small apartment.

The place was dimly lit as if Hayato read his mind and knew he had a migraine. Ryu smiled when he noticed the table set for two, it was only a small dinner because Hayato knew how eating so late upset Ryu's stomach. He smiled gratefully at the older man as he sat down and loosened his tie; Hayato simply smiled back and sat down opposite him.

The meal was silent; there was no asking about their days or polite chit-chat. They didn't need it though; they were comfortable enough with each other to just bask in each other's presence. When they had finished their meal Hayato silently cleared up the plates and took them into the kitchen, he didn't bother washing them though. As Hayato cleared the table and washed the dishes Ryu went into the bathroom to make use of the bath Hayato would always run him after work. Ryu stripped off his clothes and got into the bath, he sank slowly into the hot water; enjoying the relaxing sensation as he did so. He inhaled the scent of rose and vanilla: Hayato had bought new bubble bath. After soaking for a while in the hot water Ryu finally got out of the bath, Hayato had been standing at the door for a while and wrapped the younger man in a pink fluffy towel, keeping his arms around Ryu for longer than necessary. Ryu welcomed the embrace and felt himself nodding off as the warm scent of his lover enveloped him.

Hayato chuckled softly when he realised Ryu was falling asleep; he guided the other man into the bedroom and set him down on the bed. Once Ryu was seated comfortably Hayato made his way to the dresser and rummaged through the drawers for the hairdryer. He grunted triumphantly when he found it and plugged the device into the socket. It instantly emitted that awful noise and Hayato jumped slightly in surprise, Ryu was jolted awake and groaned loudly at the disturbance. Hayato smiled at his lover and made his way to the bed to blow dry Ryu's hair. Although he wouldn't admit it Ryu always loved to be pampered, especially by Hayato and although Hayato did this for him every night it was still just as special as the first time.

When Hayatu finished blow-drying Ryu's hair he kissed the top of the other man's head before leaving him to get ready for bed. Hayato himself went for a shower, knowing how much Ryu hated mess, and once finished he came into the bedroom and smiled softly at Ryu who looked like an angel with his hair all splayed out on the pillow like that, and his pale skin contrasting with the dark red sheets. Hayato didn't understand how he could be so lucky.

Once dry Hayato put the small towel on dresser and joined Ryu, they snuggled close together just enjoying each other's presence. They didn't make love, although Ryu would have relented if Hayato asked no doubt, but Ryu was exhausted and Hayato just wanted to pamper the other and make him feel as special as Hayato saw him. Wrapped in Hayato's arms Ryu felt safe and happy; the stresses of the day: his boss yelling at him, those brats trying to lock him out of the classroom and even the coffee incident was forgotten as he melted into Hayato's embrace.

"I love you" It was muffled by Hayato's chest but Hayato still heard it. He tightened his arms around Ryu in response and kissed the other man's head.

"I love you too" Ryu smiled tiredly: only Hayato could make him feel this complete.

**I actually hate romance, how on earth do I come up with this stuff?  
XDDD**


End file.
